minecraftmodcustomstufffandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Alvoria/WotW 22 - What I think of Snapshot Stuff.
I promised to be more optimistic and to talk about Minecraft-related stuff this week, so let's talk about all of the stuff that's been added in the Snapshots. I really dig the new dispenser upgrades. The ability to auto-place carts and boats is something that I've wanted for a long time. I know a few people have said that this is kinda useless, but I disagree. How often have we built rail stations in Minecraft only to have a big chest in the center with a sign marked "CARTS" for everyone on the server to use. Now we can just have dispensers by each outgoing track and place the cart with the push of a button. The water and lava pump function are also great... though not as good as they could be. I like that you can use dispensers to place and retract liquids, don't get me wrong, but this is limited by the dispenser. What happens when you want to have a liquid spawn below the dispenser? Just as with the old piston and reservoir system, you have to use extra space to pull off a downward flow, and it still won't function exactly as it were if it were placed below the dispenser. Still useful, but I want dispensers that can be pointed strait up or down like pistons. The starting chest is pretty useless. I've heard people on Youtube talk about it, and they usually have trouble justifying this feature's existence. Frankly, if you want stuff handed to you when you start, join a friendly server and ask people for donations. I don't agree that it's good for new people since they're still not going to have any idea what to do with it. 1.3 will supposedly feature a trial mode that will handle educating the newbs. I like that there are going to be limited commands in SSP, and I like even more that you can choose not to have them available to you if you want. I'm a HUGE fan of Single Player Commands (a mod), and having a few available for when you really need them is great. However I know not everyone feels this way, which is why it's great that there's an option. Writable books have been something I've wanted in Minecraft for... since Beta 1.7.3 at least. Now all we need is the ability to put them in bookshelves (which would, you know, MAKE SENSE!). There needs to be an easy way to copy books, however. A printing press of some sort, perhaps, so that you don't have to retype your masterpiece every time you want to give someone a copy. Also, I won't be happy until there are player-made paintings in the game. 'Nuff said. Silk Touch will once again work on Ice. This is awesome and should have never been taken out. The addition of Cocoa Pods has changed one of my upcoming Custom Stuff projects. (Which keeps this blog post topical to the wiki it's on) While I was originally going to make cocoa trees, I'm now just going to concentrate on making the bushes for the mint and nuts, as well as the chocolate bars, for my upcoming Chocolate Stuff project. I mentioned this already in a previous blog post, but this addition is HUGE for me as the lack of a good way to get cocoa beans has been a source of consternation for me since I started playing. Having it in the game, FINALLY, makes me feel loads happier about my Minecraft experience. :D Large Biomes. YES! I liked it a lot when Jeb increased the size of the biomes in the core game. It game Minecraft a much different feeling. The world felt bigger, like there's more to see and explore. As someone who likes to travel and find that perfect spot for a build, this was a great advancement for me. Now with the new world option, the world is going to seem even larger in scale, and since everything is more spread out finding gigantic tracts of perfectly-formed terrain will be both easier and more fun in my opinion. Every world I make in SSP after 1.3 will have this option checked, guaranteed. :D I freaking hate the Ender Chest. For those who don't know, this is based off of a mod called Ender Storage. That mod I LOVE to the point I'm considering adding support for it in my texture pack. This one, however, I despise. Having only a single extra-dimensional chest inventory is too limiting to be really useful. What's worse is that it's shared by EVERYONE on a server. This makes it totally worthless on any server that has more than a few people on it. A lot of people have pointed out these flaws and drawbacks, and Jeb said of Reddit that he'd try something else. I certainly hope so, because as it stands this is my LEAST favorite addition to Minecraft. Which, as you'll see from some of the later things I have to talk about, is saying something. D-:< Emeralds and emerald ore. Well, there goes my Mystic Birthstones Custom Stuff Project. OK, not really, I just have to retool it. Since these things are like 15 times rarer than diamonds in the ground, I'll probably also have to use Custom Stuff to boost their spawning so that people can actually find them. Oh joy. :-( On the plus side, with the new Emerald Block we have a beautiful new green block with which to build. Since green is my favorite color, I can live with this. ^_^ What I really dislike is the villager trading. I hate the generated structures, and I loath the villagers. Making their presence in the world MORE necessary just really burns me. I like my worlds vacant and virginal so that it is I who create all of the structures on her, thus making it my own. I guess I don't mind villagers not being totally worthless for those people who like them. On the other hand, if it comes to the point where not having them means not having access to certain items (like Abandoned Mineshafts do for Melon Seeds and Dungeons currently do for Cocoa Beans), I'm going to be totally pissed at Jeb for this "feature". >:=( Empty buckets are now stackable. My reaction: "About time!" I've already covered what I think of generated structures, so you can probably guess what I think of the new pyramids and jungle temples. I don't like them, I won't have my worlds generate them, but as long as they don't deprive me of something down the road I'm OK that they exist for the happiness of others. 'Nuff said. Sandstone stairs just needed to be added. So do stairs and slabs of every other non-utility block. I'll be doing a CS project to this effect once the full 4096 Block IDs thing is fully implemented, which will hopefully be in Minecraft 1.3 as well. New Creative-mod inventory screen. I think I'll have to play with it before rendering a full opinion, but right now my thoughts are "Great, one more thing I'll have to re-texture for my pack once 1.3 comes out. Joy. I like the fact that Jeb is re-balancing the enchanting system... but I don't think he has it right just yet. I like that the cap is now level 30, but I don't agree with needing only one row of bookshelves. I'd instead prefer that the exact number of shelves more tightly controlled the level of enchantment that you get. On the other hand, the bottom option in the table is always equal to your level (provided that you have the bookshelves), so this is really a non-issue. I really dislike getting XP for every random thing you do as well. This would have been better if they'd left the cap at 50, but now the problem is that now it's WAY too easy to get the best enchantments. I foresee this being tweaked further before the release... or re-tooled again in the future. Tripwires. If you play adventure maps, you're now officially humped. Vechz's maps, doubly so. I kinda like this for vanilla though. I always like new and interesting ways to activate redstone stuff easily. Supposedly there are several more triggers in the works as well, so I'm going to be happy. Well... unless I start playing Vechz's maps that is. ;-) Adventure game mode... needs work. I like it in theory, but the inability to place blocks makes it restrictive on adventure map makers. Honestly, I think it was just easier to use the honor system for this. Besides... creepers still break stuff. This feature needs work before it'll be genuinely useful. Easier placement of upside-down half slabs. YES!!!!!!!! Best new feature imo! Better detection of unzipped texture packs. Second best new feature imo! Well, those are my opinions on the record for all the world to see. So.. what do you think of all of the new features coming in 1.3? Do you agree with me, or do you have some good points you'd like to bring up to try to get me to change my opinion? I look forward to reading the commends for this one. ~ PsychoSupreme 06:21, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts